bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
}} | previous division = | partner = Renji Abarai | previous partner = Ginjirō Shirogane | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Ginrei Kuchiki (grandfather) Sōjun Kuchiki (father, deceased) Hisana Kuchiki (wife, deceased) Rukia Kuchiki (adoptive younger sister/sister-in-law) Renji Abarai (brother-in-law) Ichika Abarai (niece) | education = | shikai = Senbonzakura | bankai = Senbonzakura Kageyoshi | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 51 | light novel debut = The Death Save the Strawberry }} is the presiding 6th Division Captain of the Gotei 13. He serves as the 28th head of the Kuchiki Family, one of Soul Society's Four Great Noble Families, and succeeded his grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki in both positions. His Lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Byakuya's prideful and dedicated nature would lead to him becoming an antagonistic force against Ichigo Kurosaki during his bid to save Rukia Kuchiki; later, however, Byakuya would become a firm ally of Ichigo's. Appearance Byakuya is a tall, lean man with grey eyes and black hair that reaches his upper back. He keeps his hair tidy with hairpieces known as kenseikan at the front of his head.Bleach chapter 685 These hairpieces signify his position as head of the Kuchiki Family.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs. His attire consists of the standard captain uniform, including the Shinigami's shihakushō and white haori emblazoned with the 6th Division insignia. Unlike other captains, Byakuya's haori has an upright collar, with gold edges featured along the entire haori, as well as gold tassels hanging from his collar. During the invasion of the Quincy, Byakuya did not wear kenseikan hairpieces at the front of his head, but normal hairpieces at the back of his head.Bleach chapter 460 Prior to the invasion by the Quincy, Byakuya had two additional kenseikan on the right side of his head. In addition to the standard captain's uniform, Byakuya wore a white scarf made by master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. This white scarf is made from the "Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu" (銀白風花の紗, Silvery-White Windflower Silk), and it is said to be worth ten mansions in the Seireitei.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs, page 188. Personality History Story Shinigami Agent Arc Soul Society Arc Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Byakuya, as a Captain, possesses a high level of spiritual power. When his spiritual power is released, the pressure was overwhelming enough to force Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada to sweat and shake in his presence. The Shiba clansman himself admitted that Byakuya is the greatest head of the Kuchiki Family and surmised that he has spiritual pressure at least on-par with Kenpachi Zaraki (albeit with his eye-patch on). To this end, even from a considerable distance, his spiritual pressure is distinctly recognizable.Bleach chapter 116. Following his recovery by the Royal Guard, Byakuya defeated three Sternritter, while fighting five simultaneously, with little effort, despite each Sternritter wielding Captain-class spiritual power.Bleach chapter 594. His spiritual pressure is also powerful enough to resist external powers manipulating his body, even when those powers come from captain-class opposition.Bleach chapter 300''Bleach'' chapter 595 When manifested physically, his spiritual pressure is colored white.Bleach chapter 166. Zanjutsu Specialist: Kidō Specialist: Shunpo Specialist: Hakuda Practitioner: Endurance: Byakuya possesses considerable endurance, being able to continue fighting Ichigo Kurosaki despite severe injuries and notable blood loss. Durability: Zanpakutō Senbonzakura (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms): *'Shikai': :Shikai Special Ability: *'Bankai': Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Thousand Cherry Blossoms, Rigid Scene): Weaknesses Battles Kills Trivia References Category:Souls Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Kuchiki Family members Category:6th Division Category:Nobles